Shere Khan
Shere Khan is a character created by the user Akela. Application located here. Abilities Shere Khan is a powerful tiger with sharp claws and powerful jaws which house sharp fangs. He is also a skilled hunter, and possesses a high amount of intelligence and cunning. A ferocious fighter capable of overpowering a bear. Personality Calm, cunning, well mannered, and polite. Shere Khan is the most feared individual in the jungle, and he knows it. However, his pride doesn't interfere with his manners, or his intelligence. Polite as his speech may be, his movements and body language tend to convey menace. But Shere khan is a tiger of his word, and does admire courage in others. He also harbors a homicidal hatred of all things human. Opinions of Other Characters Mowgli: Khan hates Mowgli greatly. Not only is the boy a man-cub, he twice escaped the tiger's claws. Baloo: Khan harbors a good deal of anger towards the bear for interfering with his attempt to kill Mowgli. The other denizens of the jungle: Khan considers the other jungle denizens to be contemptuous, and beneath him. T he Wicked Three: Khan is outwardly respectful, if subtly mocking, of the ruling villains. That same attitude extends to the rest of the villainous higher-ups. History His mother Sabor was killed by a human in the area. He was left alones after that he was left alones for a long time While still a cub, shortly after he was able to survive on his own, Khan met Bagheera, Baloo, Hathi, Louie, and Kaa, who were all about the same age he was. The group of young animals decided to stick together, taking up residence in the jungle ruins. Although they were close friends, Khan had always been the most aloof of the group, and the most confrontational. As they grew, Khan grew more and more distant from them, eventually severing all ties between them as he began his personal vendetta against humans. It wasn't long before Shere Khan's name became feared throughout the jungle, with news preceding his presence whenever he chose to wander. Just knowing he was around was enough to make everyone nervous. But by and large the denizens of the jungle stayed out of his way, and he let them be. However, that all changed when, one day, a man-cub became lost in the jungle, and was adopted by a wolf pack under Akela's leadership. For a time, the tiger remained unaware of the boy's presence. When he entered the same area of jungle where Akela's pack lived and hunted, the old wolf, knowing it would be only a matter of time before he tiger learned about Mowgli, reluctantly sent the boy away. But this led to Shere Khan learning of Mowgli's presence sooner than he would have otherwise, and the boy was very nearly killed. His pride stung by defeat, Shere Khan vowed to never rest until Mowgli was dead by his claws. When he heard the call to join the Army of Darkness, he was intrigued, and after some thought, arrived at the conclusion that this would be a good opportunity to find Mowgli, and have the revenge he so desired. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Shere Khan.jpg Shere Khan 1.png Category:Characters